Unnamed Xindi-Primates
The following is a list of unnamed Xindi-Primates. Crewman This crewman was kidnapped along with Degra and Thalen by Jonathan Archer in an attempt to trick Degra into revealing the location of the Xindi weapon. He previously assisted Degra in testing the second prototype of the Xindi weapon in the Calindra system. ( ) Councilor 1 This councilor was one of the representatives of his race on the Xindi Council; he was a colleague to Degra. When Enterprise first entered the Delphic Expanse on its search for the Xindi weapon, he speculated the starship's presence might be a coincidence, but nevertheless suggested that Commander Dolim use his contacts to gather all the information he could about the Humans. ( ) He voted against the development of the Xindi biogenic weapon, because there was not enough information available on the Humans to make it feasible. When Commander Dolim acquired that information through Rajiin's infiltration of Enterprise, he worried that the Xindi had been exposed to the Humans. ( ) When Captain Jonathan Archer approached the Council (claiming that the Xindi were being lied to and that Humans were not a threat to the Xindi), he was unconvinced. He was especially suspicious of the fact that Archer attempted a diplomatic solution only after he failed to blow up the weapon with photonic torpedoes. He was wary of bringing Archer before the full Council, recognizing that the Council was fractured enough as it was. ( ) However, once Degra was murdered by Dolim, the councilor moved to assist Jannar in supporting Archer. He said that, though he had argued with Degra many times, only a fool would ignore him when he spoke. If Degra believed that Humans and Xindi had a future together, he would support that vision. The councilor committed Primate forces to the battle to stop the launch of the Xindi weapon. He also crewed Degra's shuttle, when Archer used it to go after the weapon in the subspace vortex. ( ) . As such, he signs his autographs of this character as "Depac". |The makeup involved in playing this character was, in Tucker Smallwood's own words, "considerably more make-up than I've ever before experienced." Smallwood found the Xindi-Primate makeup so tight around his eyes that it caused an issue with trying to read the dialogue he was given. "I have to type up my sides in 14pt bold," he said at the time, "apparently I can no longer squint to focus in make-up." He later explained, "A pore near my eye became clogged with the paint but I was unwilling to miss being available. I liked my character, I liked my co-stars. Long story short, by season's end, my left tear duct was chronically clogged and subsequent surgeries were unsuccessful." |The novelization of and (entitled ) gives this character the name of "Mallora". }} Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Degra's assistant This Xindi-Primate accompanied Degra in 2153. He was present at the Xindi Council when Degra gave a Xindi-Reptilian commander orders. Later, he accompanied Degra to a Xindi-Arboreal colony. ( ) Primates